The Isabella
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Edward Masen works on Captain Swan’s ship, but when he falls in love with his daughter, things get interesting. “I love you, I can’t pretend I don’t anymore. I’m going to fight for you Isabella!” ExB. Lemons. R
1. The Isabella

**Here is my new story, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!**

The Isabella's sails were low as the ship got ready to dock. Every man on board worked without complaint or break, fearing the wrath of Captain Swan if they did. Captain Charlie Swan's entire life was on the sea. He was said to be the meanest Captain on the waters, never giving his men a break and assigning lashings if they slipped up. His eyes were hard, his face emotionless as he watched his men preparing to dock.

The Isabella only docked every few months, and only because they needed more supplies of men. Captain Swan hated the land, it held to many bad memories for him. There was only one reason he left the ship when it was docked, and it was because of a beautiful little thing waiting to see him again.

Edward Masen had been working on the Isabella for a few months after he was picked up as a survivor from the ship he was. The attack on the ship claimed the life of his mother and father, he had no where else to go. Edward was still getting uses to the bitterness of the captain, wonder why he was like that. He knew it was not his place to asked, but he couldn't help it. Once the ship was docked, Captain Swan spoke up.

"Alright boys, the ship leaves tomorrow at sunrise. If you are not on it, then we will leave you." He had no smile on his face as he said this. His eyes narrowed a little before he turned to get off the ship. Once he was out of hearing distance, Edward turned to the only friends he had on the ship.

"Emmett, Jasper," He whispered, afraid he was going to get caught.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow raised. He knew Edward did not need help, since he was one of the best and hardest workers on the ship, even though he was only 14.

"Why is the Captain so bitter?" Edward looked around as he asked, making sure no one heard. Jasper and Emmett's faces were serious all of a sudden, Edward regretted asking immediately. Emmett sighed before wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders.

"Edward, your going to find out sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner. The Captain it gay, and is angry because he has a boner 24/7." Emmett's face did not change while he said this. Edward swallowed hard as he stared at Emmett's serious face.

"Re-really?" He asked shakily. Emmett smiled.

"No, but your face was priceless!" Emmett laughed. Jasper couldn't help but laugh with Emmett and the joke he played on their little friend.

"It's not funny!" Edward sighed sitting on the ledge of the boat.

"Fine party pooper, I'll tell you. I have been working on this boat for five years. Captain Swan used to be…nice I guess you could say. He laughed, joked, gambled with us. No one ever got whipped or had to walk the blank."

"What happened?"

"Well I was telling you before you so rudely interrupted!"

"Sorry, please continue."

"Anyway, Captain Swan use to be married to a governor's daughter, her name was Renee. She was beautiful. Every time we docked, she had a meal or something to drink waiting for us. She was smiling, always happy. Captain was very much in love with her, until…" Emmett trailed off, not sure if her should continue.

"Until what?"

"Until she left," Jasper cut in. "We returned on night, and she wasn't there waiting. The house was cold, as if it hadn't been used for months. Captain was in hysterics, he ran around the entire town asking questions. A neighbor of his stopped him and explained what happened before he could do any damage.

Renee, apparently left months earlier with a man named Phil. She said she was sick of being alone at night and she wanted someone to hold her as she slept. She left everything, her cloths, money, make up, everything. We were sure the Captain would have killed himself- or someone else- if Renee didn't leave-"

"Shh Jasper, let him see for himself," Emmett interrupted.

"What? See What?"

"I have only see Captain Swan show feelings a handful of times after Renee left," Emmett began.

"And? To who? Lover, fiancé, who?" Neither Emmett nor Jasper answered Edward questions. Instead they nodded their head toward the direction of Captain Swan. Edward turned to look at what the were seeing.

The Captain was walking on the dock, looking for someone? Edward squinted his eyes to see better when he saw her.

"PAPA!" She cried happily running towards him. Captain Swan picked her up and swung her around before tightly holding her to his chest. Edward couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Plastered on the Captain's face was one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen.

"Bella was only two when her mother left her. She dropped her off at a friends house, saying she'd be back in a few hours, but she never returned. After the Captain was calm enough, they took him to her. He stayed locked up with her for two days straight, only coming out for bathroom breaks and food. When we left port, I thought he was going to have a break down. She means the world to him."

Charlie set Bella down, taking her hand in his as they walked off the dock together. He had missed her, he missed her enough to rethink leaving again. It keeps getting harder for him, and he knew in a short amount of time, he would have to give up sail the waters to be with his daughter. He didn't want to lose her like he did Renee.

"Stay right here sweetheart," Charlie whispered to Bella gentle. He let go of her hand and walked over to the street merchant. Charlie quickly purchased a necklace for Bella, know she likes them. "This is for you princess." He smiled handing her then necklace.

"Thank you papa!" Bella jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Captain Swan?" A man in the crowd yelled. Charlie looked at the man a second before turning back to Bella.

"Wait here for a second. I'll be right back an we'll go to the park, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" She smiled.

Bella stood there waiting for her father to come back, her necklace tightly in her hand.

"Do you want me to help you put that on?" a velvet voice asked. Bella turned to see an Angel standing behind her. His smile was bright, his green eyes shone, and his hair was untidy, but oddly, looked fine on him.

"Yes please," Bella smiled. She handed him the necklace and turned her towards him, lifting her hair so he could put it on easier. "Thank you." Bella turned around to smile at him. "I'm Bella," she introduced.

"Edward Masen, I work on your dad's ship."

"Masen!" Edward heard Charlie yell. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"He helped my put on my necklace daddy!" Bella squealed. Charlie looked at Edward for a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly, before nodding his head.

"Come on princess, lets go home." Bella nodded her head and took her father's hand. "Oh Edward? Go help Emmett and Jasper find new ship mates."

"Yes Sir."

Edward turned and ran to find Emmett and Jasper, grateful for this chance to help.


	2. Revenge

**Hello! I actually need some help with this story. I need help deciding when this takes place? I don't know if I should set it during the present or the past, and when I find out, what year should I set it to? What do you think? **

Charlie Swan sat in the living room, the fire a blaze, casting a glow into the dark room. He was catching up on some reading before heading to bed. Bella was sound asleep in her room, wrapped tightly in her covers. There was a knock on the front door. Grunting something about it "being too damn late for visitors," Charlie got up from his chair to answer it.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly annoyed at their appearance at his house and slightly amused by their scared expressions.

"Sorry Captain," Emmett began. "But we wanted to warn you. Earlier tonight, when we were looking for recruits, some man walked up and started gripping about what we were doing."

"We explained calmly to him," Jasper cut in. "But as soon as we mentioned your name, he went ballistic. He started cursing you, swearing revenge, and then he started cursing us for working for you. He tried to take a swing at Emmett, but he missed."

"He was drunk, so he was easy to knock out, but we wanted to warn you in case he walked up," Emmett finished up.

"Who was this guy? Tell me what he looked like?" Charlie demanded, enraged at the story.

"He had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes," Jasper said.

"He was grungy looking, like he hadn't bather or shaved in months," Emmett explained.

"Did he have a cut above his right eye?" Charlie asked.

"I don't-" Emmett began, but was cut off.

"He did, I remember it. It was faint, like it happened a while back," Edward explained. Charlie's face paled slightly, but remained emotionless.

"Boys, come in and take a seat. I need to explain something to you." Once they were seated, Charlie began his story.

"It happened a few years ago. Emmett wasn't even on the ship yet. His ship was blown to pieces; he was the only survivor, so we took him in like Edward. His name was Todd and he was a hard worker, but kept mostly to himself. He always had this guilty look on his face, like he'd committed the biggest crime on earth. Whenever someone asked him what was wrong, he would go ballistic. He would yell at them, saying it was none of their damn business and to leave him the hell alone.

Well we were making our usual stop to recruit men and pick up supplies. Renee was holding Bella and waiting for me. At the time we still loved each other, I was very protective of them. Well when Todd saw them, he stared at them, not once blinking. A look of possession came into his eyes, but at the time, I didn't notice. Renee, Bella, and I went out to eat and when we came back, out house had been broken into.

Nothing big was taken, only a few pictures and a few of Bella and Renee's cloths. A few days later, we left. Nothing else had happened, so Renee convinced me to go, saying it was safe. Things were normal for a while, but Todd kept disappearing. I didn't know about it, the entire crew was pretty much afraid to tell me, afraid of my reaction. Well one day, we hit a strong current and he was needed so Daniel Webber went to find him, only to find him doing inappropriate things with my wife and daughters picture.

I don't even want to know what was going through his head. When he noticed Daniel there, he attacked him, nearly killing him. Hearing the commotion, we all rushed down there. Todd had an entire shrine to my wife and Bella. When I saw that, I lost it. I attacked him, beating him without mercy, and then I threw him into the sea. We never talked about it again. We thought he was dead, that current was strong and he was weak and loosing blood fast.

We later found out that his wife and daughter strongly resembled Renee and Bella. His wife was going to leave him, so he murdered her and his daughter, and then he blew up the ship he was on, killing the rest of the passengers. That is why he was the only survivor."

Emmett, Japer, and Edward just stared at Charlie and his shocking story. How could someone be that cruel? The boys continue talking about what to do for a while. They decided that they would let Charlie sleep and they would sleep on shifts watching the house.

"I'm heading to bed guys, thanks for this."

"No problem Captain," Emmett said.

"Um...can I use your bathroom?" Edward asked a little timidly.

"Sure, it's down the hall, across from Bella's room."

"Thanks."

Edward walked down the hall, stopping at the bathroom door. He heard a quiet shuffling coming from Bella's room. _Is she awake?_ He thought opening her door slightly. Then he saw him. He was holding Bella, a knife to her throat. He turned towards Edward, smiling sadistically.

"Make a move, and she gets it," He warned. Edward nodded, not moving. Todd turned towards the window, preparing to climb out of it. That's when Edward made his move. He ran towards Todd, fast, pushing him into the wall and causing him to drop Bella, who hit her head. Bella cried out loudly from the pain, signaling the others. Her bed room door burst open and Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie ran in. Emmett and Jasper ran to help Edward and Charlie picked up Bella and ran out of the room.

"Shh…baby girl. It's alright; you're going to be okay," Charlie whispered as he rushed out the front door and heading to the doctors house. "Dr. Cullen!" Charlie yelled knocking on his door. A second later the door opened, revealing a very tired looking doctor. Charlie could see his wife Esme and their young daughter Alice, who was a few years older than Bella, standing in the background. "Please, you have to help. Bella's badly hurt, I need your help!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Alright, come in and tell me what happened. Esme, will you grab my bag please?"

Esme nodded her head and headed upstairs to Carlisle's study. Carlisle led Charlie and Bella into the living room. Alice followed quietly behind them.

"What happened Charlie?" Carlisle asked as Esme walked in with his bag.

"Todd broke into my house. He was trying to start a fight with some of my men earlier. They came to warn me so I told them the story. They were going to sleep on shifts and watch the house. Edward, my new worker, went to the bathroom and saw him. Bella's scream is what got our attention," Charlie explained while Carlisle looked over Bella.

"She's going to need stitches," Carlisle said reaching for his bag. Bella whimpered scooting closer to Charlie, who in return, rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright baby girl, they won't hurt. Just close your eyes. I'll be here."

After numbing the area where the cut was, Dr. Cullen began to stitch her up. She kept her eyes closed the entire time and before she knew it, he was putting everything away. "All better, see that wasn't that bad," Carlisle smiled at her.

"Um…Carlisle, do you think you could watch Bella a minute, I need to go find Edward, Emmett, and Jasper," A little giggle came from the corner of the room. Alice was smiling at them "Jasper's a funny name," she giggled, causing Carlisle to smile.

"Yeah we'll watch her. She can play with Alice and I am sure Esme wouldn't mind housing you, Bella, and your boys."

"Thank you," Charlie said getting off the couch and kneeling in front of Bella. "Sweetheart, listen to me. I'll be right back; I have to find Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I need to make sure their okay."

"Don't leave me daddy," Bella whimpered.

"I'll be back Bella."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy."

Charlie left Bella on the couch after kissing her forehead. Bella stayed on the couch, not knowing what else to do. Alice got up from her mini chair in the corner and walked over to Bella.

"Hi!" She smiled sitting down next her/

Bella smiled timidly back. "Hi."

"I'm Alice, what's your name?"

"Bella"

"Well Bella, how old are you?"

"I'm 7"

"That's cool, I use to be 7 but I'm a big girl now. I'm 10!" Alice smiled proudly.

"You don't look 10." Alice's smile faded

"So" She simply replied. Everything was quiet for a minute before Alice turned back towards Bella. "So, what do you want to do?"

Charlie walked quickly through the cold streets towards his house. The door was wide open and there was a cop car in front of the house. He hurried up the dirt walkway into the house.

"Charlie," Harry said relieved. "We were worried something happened."

"No, everything's fine. We made it to Carlisle's house, that's where Bella is now. Do you know where my boys are?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Yeah, they're in the living room. Edward got pretty roughed up, but he's fine otherwise."

Charlie walked into the living room where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting. Edward had a cut above his eye, the same place Bella was cut. "I have a place for them to stay if everything is over," Charlie said.

"Everything is good. We need you to fill out a report before you head off to sea. And you may want to bring Bella with you."

"Why? Is she not safe? Where's Todd?"

"He got away Charlie…sorry, but we have men patrolling the city. We'll find him, but until then you should keep Bella with you."

Charlie nodded his head and then signaled for the boys to follow him. No one spoke as they headed back to Dr. Cullen's house. Everything was quiet when they walked inside the house. Dr. Cullen walked in from the kitchen.

"Charlie, we set you and Bella up in the guest room, upstairs the second door on the right. Esme set up pallets for your boys. She said you're welcome here as long as you need a place to stay."

"Thank you Carlisle. Boys rest up; I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," they answered in unison, heading towards the pallets.

It was about three a.m. when Edward woke up. His cut stung slightly, he winced from the pain. Edward looked towards the stairs where he heard a shuffling. Bella walked downstairs in pajamas too big for her and a ratty teddy bear in her arm. She noticed him sitting up and walked over to him.

"I can't sleep," She whispered rubbing her eye.

"Me neither," Edward said. He scooted over and pated (sp?) the space next to him. Bella sat down and yawned. "How's your cut?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"It's fine, what about yours?"

"Its fine," he lied. Bella could see the lie in his eyes. She sat up on her knees and rubbed the area around his cut. Edward closed his, the pain from the cut disappearing completely.

"Does that hurt?" She whispered.

"Not anymore," His eyes opened and connected with hers.

"Can I sleep here?" Bella asked innocently. Edward nodded his head.

The two of them lay down, finding peace and comfort in each other's arms. Together they fell asleep.

**Well? You like? I have to say I love writing out their relationship in its early stage. Its exciting!**

**HELP I NEED A BETA!  
**


	3. Hide and Seek:STORY CONTINUED!

**Okay, I forgot to post everyone's age's last chapter, so here they are.**

**Bella-8**

**Edward-13**

**Alice-10**

**Jasper-17**

**Emmett-16**

**Rosalie-13**

**IMPORTANT!! I changed everyone's age, so I wouldn't mess up what I had already written to much. Corrections are listed above. Also, if your freaking out about the BxE age difference...don't because i have read Fanfictions with a bigger age gap.**

**Also, I think this is going to take place in the late 1800's. Thanks to those who offered their opinion.**

Edward stood at the railing, watching Charlie carry Bella towards the ship. She was going to be staying on the ship for a few months, until everything is safe. Charlie was sitting on the couch reading when Edward woke up, Bella still sound asleep next to him. Edward stared at Charlie's form, knowing for sure he was going to die. And what did Charlie do? He smiled at him and said good morning before he turned back to the paper and continued to read.

Edward was uneasy around Charlie for a few days, but his uneasiness disappeared. That was two weeks, now everyone loaded the ship, preparing to leave port. No one knew how long they'd be gone or how long the Captain's daughter would be with them…no one asked.

"Time to go men," Charlie ordered holding a sleeping Bella. It was early, still dark, as the men left port. Charlie carried Bella into his office and laid her down on the bed he had some of the men put together for her. Charlie kissed her forehead before walking out of the office.

"Jasper, Emmett round up the new guys. We need to let them know the rules," Charlie commanded.

Charlie watched as six new, unfamiliar, and scared men stood in a line before him. They've heard the stories of Captain Swan, so they were intimidated by him. This amused Charlie.

"Welcome men, to the Isabella. I know most of you have heard rumors or stories and are currently scared out of your mind. Well I can assure you that none of what you've heard will happen to you," Charlie watched as they all visible relaxed a little. "If you follow the rules, you are new on this ship, so on the chain of life, you are just above the fungus on the bottom of this ship. You will learn how to work every area on this ship, first things first." Six men dropped buckets of soapy water in front of them. "You clean. Have fun."

Charlie looked around the ship at his crew laughing silently as the new guys began to scrub. "Alright listen up men; most of you have already heard what happened two weeks with my daughter. My daughter has just as much authority on this ship as I do. If she asks you to a tea party, then go to a tea party. If I hear of anyone treating her badly, then I will tie you to the back of the ship and drag you in the water until you freeze to death or get eaten. Got it? Now let's get the hell out of this town."

********************

Bella's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. She winced from the sun light shining through the window in the corner of the room. "Daddy?" she called wondering where he was. Throwing the covers to the side she got up and headed for the double doors. The sun was high and bright, Bella looked around at the men working on the ship. She walked out of the shade of the room and into the bright sun. Jasper noticed Bella was up and immediately left what he was doing to tend to her.

"Hello Bella, are you looking for your father?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded her head and took Jasper's hand. Jasper walked Bella up to where he father was. Immediately seeing them, Charlie handed the wheel to Emmett and went to his daughter.

"Daddy," She grinned as Charlie picked her up and hugged her. "How long am I going to be on the ship daddy?" Bella asked.

"A little while honey, but things will get better and you'll go back once it's safe. Now, what do you want to do?"

"I can do anything?" Bella's smile grew and her eyes gleamed.

"Within reason," Charlie gave her look, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine, can I play with Edward?" Bella looked up at her father, begging him with her eyes. Charlie hesitated for a minute before smiling and nodding his head. "Thank you daddy!" She hugged her father before running off to find Edward.

Edward was at the opposite end of the ship, securing some ropes when Bella found him. "Hi," She smiled. Stopping what he was doing, Edward turned to look at Bella.

"Hey," his smile was just as wide as hers.

"Wanna play?" Bella asked.

"I wish I could, but I have to finish my work."

"No you don't, my daddy said you could play with me." Edward couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. _She's so cute,_ he silently thought as she took his hand and dragged him to the bow.

"What are we playing?" he questioned when they get there. Bella stopped and thought for a moment. She rested her knuckles on her hips and tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Um," she said, "I don't know."

He laughed at her; she flamed red, angrily. "Don't laugh at me!" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. Bella stomped her foot and Edward took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"S-sorry, Bella." He stood up straight, grinning at her. Seeing his smile, her face faded from the angry red to an embarrassed pink. He noticed her blush but didn't want to embarrass her further so he didn't mention it. Bella stood there for a moment before smiling widely.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Bella squealed. Edward smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright little Bella. Well play hide and seek."

"Your it!" Bella squealed running off to hide. Edward smiled before turning around and counting.

********************

She knew exactly where she was going to hide before Edward even began counting. She knew she was strong enough to hold on until Edward yelled Olly Olly Oxen Free. She made sure no one was looking before she climbed over the railing. She didn't know how long she was waiting but it seemed like forever, with no Olly Olly Oxen Free. Bella finally gave up and pulled herself up.

Looking for Edward, she spotted him immediately all the way across the ship. She smiled when he spotted her. His face seemed to go pale at the site of her hanging off the back of the boat. She knew she was safe...until she slipped. She screamed as she fell

into the icy dark water.

********************

Edward felt his heart jump as he watched Bella fall. He ran screaming her name and capturing everyone's attention. He jumped off the side of the boat and began swimming towards her drowning form.

Charlie's face paled as he put two and two together. He ran to where the men were working on pulling His daughter and Edward out of the water. "Get out of my way," he hissed. Gentle the crew laid Bella's form down. Charlie finally go to her, and the sight of her broke him.

"I'm sorry daddy," she whimpered.

"She baby, its okay," he whispered picking her up and carrying her to her room. The women Charlie hired to help take care of Bella was making the bed when he rushed in.

"Oh God! Charlie what happened?" Victoria exclaimed rushing over to help him.

"She fell. What do I do?"

"We need to get her out of the wet cloths and warmed up. Hurry." The two quickly stripped off Isabella's clothing, wrapping her in several blankets, and warming her up. "She's warming up, best thing is dress her for bed and let her rest. I'm going to keep her in bed all day tomorrow."

"Alright Victoria." Victoria went to get Bella's night clothing, leaving Charlie with his daughter. He held her close and sobbed. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I love you so much, I'd die if anything ever happened to you," he whispered brokenly. Victoria returned and Charlie stood back and waited for her to finish.

"Do you need anything sir?" She asked.

"No, not right now. Thank you." Victoria nodded and headed into her small adjoined room. Charlie sat back on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his daughters head.

"Daddy?" Bella whimpered.

"Yes baby, I'm here."

"I'm sorry," She whimpered.

"For what baby?"

"I climbed over the back of the ship."

"It's okay baby, I'm not mad at you." Bella's eyes went wide.

"Daddy, please don't be mad at Edward! It was my idea, he was only-"

"Bella, baby calm down. I'm not mad, I'm just glad your safe." Bella relaxed slightly. "Lay down baby, you need to rest." Bella curled up on her father's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as the two laid in silence. Charlie slipped out once Bella fell asleep.

"How are things?" Charlie asked Emmett, who was watching over everything.

"Good Captain. How's Bella?"

"She's going to be fine. Edward?"

"He's worried for her, but otherwise he's fine."

********************

Edward opened the door quietly, slipping in unnoticed. Bella was sound asleep. He approached her quietly, wanting to see for himself that she was alright.

"Edward," she whispered, shocking him.

"Bella? You should go back to sleep."

"Lay with me?"

"I can't, I'll get in trouble."

"Please?" She whimpered. And suddenly he didn't care how much trouble he could get in. He crawled under the covers and held on to Bella. They drifted to sleep together, for the second time.

********************

**Yes! I am continuing! Yay! I will be co-writing some chapters with LoveEmmettCullen. So…REVIEW! Here is a sneak preview for Chapter 4:**

As the port came into view, Edward began to shake with annticipation. He hadn't seen Bella in EIGHT years, due to complications. Now they were returning for her 16th birthday. Captain Swan was hoping to find Bella a husband to take care of her and to take over the ship once he retires. He was hoping _Jacob Black_ would be interested. That thought alone made Edward's blood boil. He was in love with Bella Swan, he wanted to marry her. He's thought of nothing but her for the last eight years.

The ship came to a stop. Captain Swan was the first off, Edward was right behind him. "Dad!" He heard the voice of an angel yell. He stood there, frozen, watching Isabella hug her father. He didn't really get a good look at her until she pulled back. He gasped.


	4. Courage and Love

**This is unedited, please ignore the mistakes. I will replace this with the edited chapter as soon as my beta finishes.**

He stood at the railing. A smile spread across the face as the port came into view, Edward began to shake with anticipation. He hadn't seen Bella in EIGHT years, due to complications. Now they were returning for her 16th birthday. Captain Swan was hoping to find Bella a husband to take care of her and to take over the ship once he retires. He was hoping _Jacob Black_ would be interested. That thought alone made Edward's blood boil. He was in love with Bella Swan, he wanted to marry her. He's thought of nothing but her for the last eight years.

_Bella was hugging her father tightly. She always hated saying goodbye to him, but it was time to return home. She had been gone for three months. She'd given a proper goodbye to every crew member, hugging her father tightly before turning to him._

_She took his big hand into her small one, looking up into his eyes and smiling. "I'll miss you," She whispered quietly._

"_I'll miss you too Bells."_

"_You were my favorite part, but don't tell my dad that." She whispered, although everyone heard her. I saw her father smile and relief passed through me. I dropped to my knees and pulled her into my arms._

"_Take care of yourself," I whispered pulling away._

"_You too. Bye Edward."_

"_Bye Bella."_

_He watched as her father walk her to her nanny. Watched as she disappeared into the crowd. He stayed by the side of the boat, watching as the port disappeared before continuing his work on the boat._

The ship came to a stop. Captain Swan was the first off, Edward was right behind him.

Dad!" He heard the voice of an angel yell. He stood there, frozen, watching Isabella hug her father. He didn't really get a good look at her until she pulled back. He gasped. She was beautiful. Her mahogany hair fell just above the middle of her back with natural curls. Her brown eyes were so deep and innocent. She wore a light blue dress that caused an uncomfortable tightening in his pants.

"Bella, honey, meet Jacob Black. Jacob, meet my daughter Bella." Edward watched Charlie introduce.

"A pleasure to meet someone so beautiful," He whispered leaning forward to kiss her hand. Edward was seething. _How dare he kiss my Bella's hand?!?!_ he thought to himself.

"Ed, man, don't do anything stupid." He nodded at Emmett's warning and headed over to where the three were conversing.

"Oh Edward," Charlie smiled. "Bella, you remember Edward, right?" Edward turned towards Bella, afraid she might not.

"Of course," she smiled. "Nice to see you again Edward." She smiled curtsying. Edward's heart sank a little. _Why was she so formal?_ He thought to himself.

"Nice to see you again too." He forced a smile onto his face, even though his mind was screaming at him. So badly did he want to kiss her with every ounce of love he had floating in his body, but he restrained himself.

"Now, I want to talk to you about the party," Charlie began as Bella, Jacob, and himself walked away. Once again, Edward just stared as she disappeared into the crowd. He turned to find Emmett and Jasper, only to notice they were busy talking to some girls. Sighing, he turned and walked away. He wanted to be by himself anyway.

********************

The party was huge! Everyone in town was there. Who knew the Captain had so much money saved up. Edward mingled with people politely, not really caring. His eyes were trained on Bella the hole time, in a midnight blue dress, her hair down in loose girls. He wanted to kiss her and love her, but she stayed with Jacob the entire night, socializing and dancing. He was green with envy. He wanted to rip that_ dog_ to pieces for touching his Bella.

The best part of the night was when he looked at Bella, only to notice her on her way towards him, without Jacob.

"Hello Edward," She smiled.

"Bella," He smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would…dance with me?" She blushed a little at the question.

"Of course I would." Edward took her hand. Together they walked to the dance floor as the music began to slow. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, and in return, she wrapped her arms around his neck. No words were passed between them, but it wasn't awkward either.

They slow danced for an immeasurable amount of time, staring into each other's eyes. That's all they needed, that's all they wanted. Out the corner of his eyes, Edward saw Jacob Black approaching them. Before Edward could even think about telling Bella what he's longed to tell her all night, Jacob was there.

"There you are Bella. I do believe I owe you a dance," Jacob smirked at Edward, offering his hand to Bella.

"Of course," She smiled, before turning back towards Edward. "I'll see you later Edward."

"Yeah…" he whispered, but she was already walking away. Edward left shortly after that an wondered around the empty town. The pain he was feeling in his chest was unbearable, he'd rather a thousand lashings from the captain himself, then to suffer this heartache. The only thing that could help it was Bella herself.

He was sure she'd feel the same. Edward continued to walk around, thinking about Bella, when he found himself outside the place where her party was held. Spotting Emmett and Jasper, I ran over to them quickly.

"Edward! Where ya been man?" Emmett asked, his arm wrapped around some blonde chick. "I wanted you to meet Ro-"

"Where does Captain Swan live?" I asked interrupting.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I need to see Bella."

"She lives right over there," The small petit woman standing next to Jasper said, pointing it out. I turned to see this mansion about a block away,

"When did they movie into that?"

"Renee sent money. She felt bad about abandoning her child and also didn't want her child living in the and I quote run down shit whole called Charlie's house unquote."

"Oh ok thanks." Edward didn't wait for their reply, he took off towards Bella's house. He slipped into the back year, looking at the window's on the second story. Only one had lights on. Hoping, praying, it was hers. He climbed up the tree, carefully peering into the room. He sighed a sigh of relief when he spotted her, her back turned to me, doing up her night gown.

Carefully, not trying to alert her, he reached over to open her window. Thankfully, it slid open with out any noise. He made a note to talk to her about locking her window. Bella finally turned around when Edward's feet made a thumping on the floor as he landed. She gasped and his eyes went wide as he took in her appearance. Three buttons on her night gown were unbutton, revealing a good amount of cleavage to Edward.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bella stuttered out.

"I needed to talk to you." His anger from a second ago returning with a vengeance.

"Can't it wait? It's late and I'm tired."

"No, it can't wait," Edward snapped walking towards her. Bella backed up, suddenly afraid.

"Edward please," Bella whimpered as he grasped her biceps.

"No! I have though of nothing but you for the last 8 years, falling in love with every part of you that existed. I thought of what would happen when we meat again. For a lack of better words, I had daydreams about us returning and you hugging me. Maybe going on a couple of dates why we were at port, but no…you decided to hang out with that dog Jacob Black," Edward sneered his name.

"Edward I-"

"No, I'm not finished. I want to be with you Bella, but if your going to chose to be with that dog, then let me know now and I'll tell your father tomorrow I resign. I'll leave, I don't know what I'll do, but I'll leave." Bella stared at him, shocked. His grip on her biceps loosened and his hands trailed down her arms, toward her waist. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. His prominent erection pressed into her stomach, causing her to gasp.

"Bella," he whispered. He leaned forward, nuzzling her neck. "I want you Bella, so bad. I need you," He mumbled against her neck, placing a kiss right below her ear. Bella whimpered resting her hands on his chest. "Let me love you Bella." His hands went to the buttons on her night gown. He watched her intently as he un did each button, looking for any sign of her wanting to stop. He saw none. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. Maybe she felt the same way?

He slipped her night gown off once all the buttons were undone, leaving her only in her under garments. He stared hungrily at her breast. Bending his head down, her took one of her breast in his mouth and began to suck on it. Her finders wrapped into his hair, she threw her heard back and gasped.

"Edward, w-we can't," she gasped. Before she could say anything else, Edward slammed her into the wall.

"Why?" He mumbled kissing down her body to remove the rest of her clothing.

"My dad," she gasped. "he'll-he'll"

"I don't care," he cut her off ripping her undergarments from her body. "I want you and the only thing you can say to get me to stop is that you don't want this." Edward looked up, staring into her eyes, waiting. She leaned forward, kissing him. He lifter her up, wrapping her legs around him, he carried her to her bed, lying her down gently.

He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the room, before climbing on top of her. His mouth attacked hers, his tongue invaded her mouth, dominating her.

His hands traveled down her body, touching every part of her he could. One of his hands went in between her body. He began to stroke her slick bundle of nerves, causing her to moan and arch upwards.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling it. She shook her head. Edward inserted to fingers inside of her. She gasped as he began to pump them in and out of her.

"I asked you a question Isabella. Don't shake your head, answer me!"

"Yes," She whispered arching into his touch.

"Louder!" He hissed.

"Yes!!" She screamed as she came. He pulled his fingers from her, smiling as he sucked them clean of her juices. Edward slipped off his pants, before settling himself in between her legs. He kissed her while grinding himself into her wet center. She cried out in need.

"Please Edward," She whimpered.

"Please what?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Love me," she whispered. He pulled back, staring into her eyes as he pushed into her fast. He stilled as she cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Just be still." She whispered. He stayed still, allowing her to adjust. After a moment, she looked in to his eyes and nodded.

He rested his forehead against her as he pulled out and thrust back in. "Edward!" she whimpered.

They stared into each others eyes as they connected as one in the most intimate way. There was no going back now.

"Oh God," Edward groaned. "Bella," he whispered.

"Edward!" she moaned. "Harder."

Edward kissed her, thrusting harder and faster. She was close, he could tell. He began to stroke her clit. She arched up, screaming out his name as her walls clamped down on him.

Edward collapsed on top of her, out of breath. He kissed every where he could reach. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side. She immediately missed the contact, and curled up into him. Edward kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I really do love you Bella. Always have."

"I love you too Edward. You have no idea how much I wished you were with me, rather than Jacob."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." She smiled. And he kissed her.

********************

It was early in the morning. Charlie knew Bella was still asleep, but wanted to make sure she was okay before he left. Today, he was going to be with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward as the three of them recruited new members, just to make sure nothing happened, like last time.

He opened her door slowly and quietly, trying to keep from waking her up. He gasped at what he saw. Bella and Edward were lying in bed, wrapped in her comforter, in the spooning position. He knew they were both naked underneath, but instead of being angry, he smiled.

Edward would be good for his daughter. He was strong, reliable, and responsible. Of course Charlie would have to threaten him with in an inch of his life if he hurt Bella, but that could wait. He closed the door and headed downstairs. Looks like Edward wouldn't be joining them today.

**Here you have it! Don't give me any crap about it being to fast, its my fanfiction. I have had this idea for months and this is how it happened. Here is a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

It was like that for two years. They stopped at port a lot more. At least once a month. Bella would run towards Edward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. When they were at port, Edward would stay with Bella. Charlie did of course threaten him within an inch of his life, but Edward assured him he would never hurt Bella.

Charlie was getting old. He knew he couldn't continued to sail the seas anymore. It was time he handed down the reins to someone else. And he already knew who. Charlie knocked on Bella's door, entering before she answered.

"Hey Edward, can I talk-" but he stopped short as he took in the position Bella and Edward were in. Edward was on his knees, holding a ring up to Bella, who was crying.

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I'm just not inspired to write this. I tried to write it once before and I quit. Its a good idea, but not for a Bella/Edward story. Sorry.**


End file.
